


The Captain's Daughter

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: At Sea [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared receives a taste of maritime discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Капитанская дочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123859) by [evenover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover)



> Written for the inaugural round of spnopera, for the prompt _Billy Budd_. (There's a boat, and there's corporal punishment, and that's pretty much where the similarity ends.) Thanks to smidgeson for the beta and to sleepypercy for reminding me that I already have a verse where the principals are living on a damned boat.

“And so, for the aforementioned acts of insubordination, Cabin Boy Padalecki has been sentenced to—”

Jared fidgets nervously, can't stop himself from interrupting. “You're not going to like, keelhaul me or anything, are you?”

Jeff blinks. “Kid, do you even know what keelhauling is?"

“Umm, no?”

“He doesn't even know what a keel is,” Jensen points out, and Jared flushes.

It's kinda—well, okay, totally—true, but to be fair learning all the stupid names of the stupid parts of the stupid boat has not been very high on his list of ways to pass his free time. Not when he can spend his nights being fucked silly on every surface of _The Spearhead_ by Captain Morgan and First Mate Ackles.

“Yes I do,” Jared lies.

“Well.” Jeff coughs. "Keelhauling, it's not real pleasant, so no, we're not doing that."

“Oh. So what, umm, what are you going to do?” Jared asks.

“I believe I was just getting to that part.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Cabin Boy Padalecki will be subjected to five lashes of the cat—”

Jared breathes a little easier. That doesn’t sound so bad.

“—on his bare bottom—”

Jared squirms a bit at that, his hands involuntarily moving to protect his ass.

“—for each act of insubordination.”

“Each?” Jared squeaks. “So... 15?” He thinks back over the past few days. Once at Jeff’s house and twice again since they’d set off, Jared had come without Jeff’s permission. Though he was pretty sure he'd been like, entrapped or whatever that last time. Like, how was he supposed to hold out with Jensen fucking him like a stevedore while Jeff had been teasing his balls? 

“He also burned the toast this morning,” Jensen offers.

“He did indeed burn the toast this morning," Jeff agrees. "So let’s say 20 strokes.”

Jared scowls at Jensen, who gives him a slow, knowing grin. 

“Clothes off, Cabin Boy Padalecki, and assume the position.”

Jared knows this is supposed to be humiliating, once again stripping off his layers while his bosses watch, fully dressed, but instead he's hopelessly turned on.

“Everything?” he asks.

“Everything,” Jeff says, turning to retrieve something from the tiny closet.

He peels off his clothes slowly, thankful that it’s warm below deck. When he's naked he tries to hide his arousal but Jensen says, “Hands at your side, Jared.”

Then he sees what Jeff’s holding and he groans, half in fear and half in arousal. Or maybe it's more like 40-60; Jeff does look awfully hot holding a whip.

"This is a cat 'o nine tails," Jeff says. “In the Royal Navy they called it the captain's daughter, and it would have been tipped with silver, but—"

“—since we just want to turn your ass pink and then double-team you, this is not.” Jensen finishes. “And Jeff, put down the fucking Patrick O'Brian books once in a while.”

Jeff narrows his eyes. “You can be charged with insubordination as well, Ackles,” Jeff says, but Jensen just laughs.

“I’d like to see you try, old man.”

Jared is momentarily distracted by the mental image of Jensen’s bare ass being spanked by Jeff, until he remembers he was given an order. “Umm…” Jared says. “What’s the position?”

Jensen steps close into his space, one hand on Jared's narrow hip as the other moves to stroke Jared’s dick. ”Bend over the table,” Jensen whispers in his ear. Jared nods, gasping softly with displeasure when Jensen pulls his hand away. Jared stretches out across the narrow built-in table where they had only that morning eaten their—admittedly, burned—toast. Jared really needs to get the hang of cooking with stuff like the camping toaster, especially if his ass is literally on the line when he messes up.

Thoughts of breakfast and how weird making food is on a boat fly out of Jared’s head though when Jensen stretches his arms out to either side and then pulls them beneath the table, quickly tying them together. Jared wonders if Jensen was a Boy Scout. He’s awfully good with knots.

When he’s bound to the table, ass in the air and feet struggling to find purchase on the floor as the ocean waves gently rock the boat, Jensen massages the globes of his ass.

“All right, count ‘em out, Cabin Boy,” Jeff says, and Jensen moves away, stealing his warmth and leaving Jared feeling chilly and exposed.

The chill doesn’t last for long, as Jeff starts striking his bottom with the many-tailed whip, and sharp lines of heat warm up his backside.

“Ahh!” Jared cries in surprise, although it doesn’t really hurt that much, not at first. He knows—well, he’s pretty sure—that Jeff’s not really out to hurt him.

The cat strikes his naked backside twice more before an amused sounding Jeff says, “That should be three, but since you aren’t counting, we’re starting over.”

“Crap,” Jared mutters into the weathered wood of the table.

This time when the leather kisses his skin, he cries out, “One!”

Jeff runs the scratchy braids of the tails along his ass, and then snaps his wrist. 

“Two!”

Jeff lands each blow in about the same spot, and Jared’s ass is hot and stinging in short order. When he reaches ten strokes, Jeff steps back and Jensen moves in to inspect Jared. 

“Such a pretty pink ass,” Jensen says, and Jared is pleased with the praise, arches his back as Jensen runs his hands all over Jared’s sore bottom.

“Ready for the last ten?” Jensen asks. Jared takes a deep breath and nods, but before Jensen moves away he bends over Jared’s back, the denim of his jeans pressing tight and rough against Jared’s inflamed cheeks, and reaches down to tug at Jared’s cock.

“You’re still hard,” Jensen says.

“Yes?” Jared agrees uncertainly. “Is that bad?”

Jensen laughs. “No, Jared, it’s not bad.” He keeps stroking until Jared is moaning, hands twisting at the rope, he just needs a little more….

“Don’t come,” Jensen says, backing away, and Jared whines.

Jeff takes up the cat again, and Jared remembers to count, each lash making his body burn hotter and his cock throb even as he flinches in pain. 

He had always thought the idea of being spanked was dead sexy, but assumed that like a lot of things he’s watched in porn, the actual act might be uncomfortable or embarrassing. He was not prepared for the way each lash lights up his body with zinging little hisses of pain that make his cock drool with a desperate need.

Just another of the strange truths he’s come to learn about himself since he met Jeff and Jensen, he supposes. Everything they do to his body makes him crazy with lust. 

Maybe it's the sea air?

The next lash jolts him from his thoughts. “Ahh! Fifteen!”

“Nice try, kid. That was thirteen.”

After fifteen lashes Jensen steps in again to make sure he’s still hard, and damn his slutty body, he is. Jensen slides a slippery finger along his rim and then inside, muttering “Can’t wait to fuck you, Jared,” and Jared’s whole body melts.

“We could just stop now?” he offers, trying to catch Jeff’s eye over his shoulder.

But Jensen moves away again and Jared cries out when the cat hits his bottom, counts each lash until they’re finally at twenty. He twitches his hips, humping the air and wishing he could pull his hands just a little closer to his cock…

But then Jensen is deftly untying his hands and Jeff is carrying him over to the large bed at the bow of the boat, and this should definitely be embarrassing, being carried to bed like a child or a bride, but he’s too horny and sore to even care.

“Now we can have the sex?” Jared mumbles hopefully.

Jeff lays him down on his side, tilts his head up. “Here kid, have a drink,” Jeff says, holding a glass of cold water to his lips, and Jared drinks greedily.

“You still up for trying what we talked about?”

Jared thinks about that, is starting to feel a little nervous again. But the stinging heat of his ass cheeks and the solid weight of his cock, hard between his legs, are grounding him in his body, making it difficult for the tickles of anxiety that would normally be starting up to take purchase. 

He really, really wants them to fuck him now, though he’s still not sure about the logistics. But he lays on the bed, one wrist still wrapped up in soft rope, and turns his body over to them.

“Yes, Captain,” Jared says, and Jeff smiles, ruffles his hair.

“Hands and knees,” Jeff says, and Jared sits up, wincing slightly as his weight shifts to his sore bottom, and then moves into position.

Jeff strips and slides onto the bed behind him, leaning against the wall, and starts fucking into Jared’s ass with two slick fingers, then three, and then he pulls Jared back onto his cock easily, sliding in to the hilt with just a couple of thrusts.

“Unnn….” Jared groans, as the hot skin of his ass brushes against the wiry curls surrounding Jeff’s cock.

Jeff pulls him back against his chest and then Jensen crawls onto the bed in front of him, lifting Jared’s hands over his head and threading the rope through one of the wooden rafters above the bed. 

The ceiling is low over the bed, and Jared can actually grab the beam, though it’s hard to get a good grip on it. When Jensen finishes tying off his other wrist, he finds it easier to grab onto the rope.

“Now?” Jared whines, squirming in Jeff’s lap.

Jeff fucks into him lazily, and Jared, growing impatient, rocks against Jeff, tugging at the rope for leverage, pushing up and sinking down on Jeff’s cock, again and again, feeling slick and full and so fucking turned on that he’s pretty sure he’s going to be feeling the admiral's niece or whatever it is again tomorrow.

Jensen kneels in front of him, now gloriously naked, eyes dark with lust as he watches Jared fuck himself on Jeff, and when he begins caressing Jared’s rim, stretching it further to slide a finger inside, Jared groans.

“Okay?” Jensen asks, and Jared nods eagerly, so Jensen slips in another finger, stretching and twisting until Jared’s body adjusts to the fullness.

He tenses a little bit when Jensen adds a third finger, but suddenly his bobbing, neglected cock is being engulfed by Jensen’s lips and Jared cries out, thrusting. Jeff wraps an arm around Jared’s waist to hold him in place, fucking into him harder now, and the silky heat of Jensen’s mouth undoes him, it’s all too much, Jensen’s tongue sliding around the crown of his dick, Jeff’s cock pounding into him, the scrape of his abused bottom smacking against Jeff’s taut stomach….

“Please, can I come, please?” he asks breathlessly.

“Yeah, kid, you can come,” Jeff growls, a hot whisper in his ear, and he shoots his load into Jensen’s suctioning mouth before Jeff can change his mind, pulling tightly on the ropes as every nerve in his body cries out in pleasure.

He sags back against Jeff’s chest, feeling loose-limbed and pliant, watches as Jensen crawls towards him, licking the come (Jared’s come, holy hell that’s hot) off his lips with a smirk.

Jared’s still not sure how this is supposed to work but he’s so lax and stupid from the endorphin release that he doesn’t really care, just leans back against Jeff’s solid chest and watches, sleepy-eyed, as Jensen shifts Jared's legs and brings his knees up, so Jared is completely open and vulnerable. Then he slicks his own cock and begins pressing it in next to Jeff’s.

There’s a stretch and burn he hasn’t felt in a while as Jensen’s cock fills him slowly, rubbing against Jeff’s until both men are groaning at the sensation. Jeff’s arms are firm around the backs of his knees, holding him open while Jensen works his way in, and finally, Jared is stuffed full, his cock twitching as it tries to get hard again. Jared’s nineteen but he’s not like, Superman or anything (though he’s often wondered what fucking Superman would be like, if the velocity of his orgasm would be, like, deadly…?)

Jensen’s large hand wraps around his balls, squeezing gently, and Jared’s brain quiets as his body takes over and his cock starts to fill.

“To be a teenager again,” Jeff mutters.

They set up a slow, see-sawing rhythm while Jensen alternates between jacking him and tickling his balls, and before too long Jared’s recovered from his first orgasm, his cock hard as his body bounces helplessly between the larger men, Jensen kneeling between his legs, bracketed by Jeff’s strong thighs, while Jared's legs are spread wide and held open by Jeff's arms. The spread of Jeff’s fingers on his hips helps to guide Jared’s movements and make sure he doesn’t pull off too far.

Jensen’s hands slide around and cup his ass, pulling his cheeks further apart, and Jared throws his head back against Jeff’s shoulder and begins pleading with Jensen to touch his cock again, but it's Jeff who snakes a hand down and begins jerking Jared in time with their steady thrusts, and Jared lets out a strangled cry, painting Jensen's belly with his come and realizing a moment too late that he hadn't been granted permission this time.

Their rhythm picks up speed and Jared hangs on loosely to the ropes that bind his hands, his body rocking between theirs as the boat rocks on the water and then they're both coming too, so closely together that Jared can't tell who's first, and it doesn't really matter because he's close to passing out before they're even finished filling him up with their come.

He drifts quietly, thoughts muted and content, as he's untied and laid out on the bed, as a warm cloth is pressed to his stretched, abused hole, as soothing cool lotion is applied to his red bottom. Then he's bracketed by their strong bodies while the blankets are pulled up to their chins. He's almost asleep when Jeff's gruff voice says, “That's another five, Cabin Boy,” and a shiver of pleasure runs down his spine.


End file.
